Woodly Rhyme
Woodly Rhyme is the 15th level in Dungeon Keeper. This realm hosts a three-Keeper free-for-all. Each contender has a high creature limit and Gems at-hand... the stuff of a protracted battle. Heroes are mounting a defense in the center. Indeed, the first Keeper to stumble out into open water risks getting slaughtered by them. There are two ways to complete Woodly Rhyme. Either eliminate all Heroes and Keepers in conventional conquest, or cast the spell and let the blood flow over your Dungeon Heart. This is also the first level in which the player can manufacture the . This realm is ruled by Baron Byrne.Prima's Official Guide To Dungeon Keeper Gold Edition. p. 198. Prima Publishing. 1998. ISBN 978-0-7615-1581-4. Breakdown * Portal Speed: 500 Turns * Creature Pool: :: * Neutral Assets :*Portal - one for each Keeper :*3,000 Gold - in a facing the water directly below Red's territory; the room must be captured to pick it up :*Two unclaimed s - White Dungeon, holding a total of 48,000 Gold :: :: (Level 6) - in a prison tucked behind a Gold seam, far east end of map * Specials ::Make Safe x23 ::Increase Level x2 ::Locate Hidden World - White Dungeon, inner room ::Transfer Creature - trapped tunnel, south end of map * Wandering Heroes :: Events Breach A subterranean river of sorts runs through this realm. The first hazard of life in Woodly Rhyme is tunneling out into the water too early. It is tempting to redesign Red's cramped rooms and twisting corridors into a large, streamlined workspace, so beware of sneaky, watery inlets during expansion. A and his two guards (all Level 10), are ruthlessly determined to squish the first player to open a valid path from the water to his Dungeon Heart. They will bash down the doors of their own fortress and charge out. Provided that Red remains cautious, Blue may be the first Keeper to reach the water while hollowing out his basic rooms. Without solid spell research, the Keeper will almost always be destroyed. There are scripted messages for both Blue and Green alerting the player when a rival is running too low on creatures— this situation was obviously anticipated— but the messages were not implemented properly. Laying a slab adjacent to water makes the bank too steep for non-flying creatures to travel, severing routes. Useful for covering a mistake or even forcing an early confrontation between the Heroes and one of the other Keepers. Groups Squatting in the water is a Hero-owned dungeon, an ancient redoubt with "great archeological significance" and the most heavily-trapped place in the entire Dungeon Keeper campaign. Waves of heroes rally to its defense. * Hero Party "ONE" :: (Level 5) :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) ::This party appears in the corridor just beyond the unclaimed treasure rooms, in conjunction with party "FOUR". There are two triggers for it in this corridor, so it appears twice. The Archers each carry 500 Gold. The Wizard carries 600. * Hero Party "TWO" :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) :: (Level 4) ::These mountain dwarves each carry 800 Gold. They enter the White Dungeon's left-anterior room 500 turns (25-30 seconds) after the human player enters it, and attack. * Hero Party "THREE" :: (Level 6) :: (Level 6) :: (Level 6) :: (Level 6) :: (Level 6) ::This party enters the White Dungeon's right-anterior room 1000 turns (~1 minute) after the human player enters it, and attacks. Each Priestess holds 1800 Gold. Their mission seems to be maximum confusion, since they all have spells but no spammable attacks. * Hero Party "FOUR" :: (Level 5) :: (Level 5) :: (Level 5) :: (Level 5) :: (Level 5) ::This party appears in the corridor just beyond the unclaimed treasure rooms, in conjunction with party "ONE". There are two triggers for it in this corridor, so it appears twice. Each Barbarian holds 900 gold. The White Dungeon's gold hoard, unclaimed creatures, and one Increase Level special (which requires claiming a tile with five traps on it) are worth capturing at any time. The final rooms seem to be an elaborate warding system of some kind, concealing the location of a hidden realm, Secret 3. :Inner chambers of the White Dungeon Keepers Resources The Red Keeper has access to two open Gem faces. The AI players each have access to four Gem faces, to keep pace. If one of these players were to meet an untimely death by digging out a doorway for questing Heroes, one might consider walking in and assuming control over the Gem seams and Portal. Creatures There is greater variety than Sleepiburgh. The Portals are slow but very steady in this realm, and the creature limit for each Keeper is high (40, 35, 35). Dragons are back for Red, s are back for the opponents, s are back for everyone, and unusually, there are 3 s in the creature pool that are attracted by s (possibly leading to a scavenging competition). Once again, there is a conspicuous absence of s. There are none in the creature pool, and exactly 1 on the map, locked far away from any real use. If he dies or is sacrificed, 1 is added to the creature pool... but no players can attract them in this realm. If you transferred a from Sleepiburgh, he can scavenge the creature pool, though. This would be the only way to form a team of s, should that be appealing. Armageddon Better late than never, has arrived. Rather than train a proper invasion force, this spell can be an entirely different approach to the match. Fill an enormous treasure room and press the red button. Blow all the gold reserves with maximum-charged s while the opponents are forcibly massed around the Dungeon Heart, and the map is done. Transfer Creature Tucked beyond the deep south-southwest bend in the water, the special is warded by a , , , and (in that order). Messages ;Briefing Text :"You seem to have started a trend. Two other Dungeon Keepers also have designs on this dark domain. Expect no quarter from your rivals." ;Blue has at least 10 Creatures and at least 1.5 paydays have elapsed :"Can you see how vulnerable one of your opponents has become? Then kill him." ;Green has at least 10 Creatures and at least 2 paydays have elapsed :"I spy a keeper with hardly any creatures left under his control. I spy a Keeper who's about to die." ;Player researches Armageddon :"You have developed the Armageddon spell. That's quite a name to live up to. Make sure you're the most powerful force in the region before casting it." ;Player researches Destroy Walls :"This ancient dungeon possesses great archaeological significance. This simply means there should be some interesting treasure worth stealing. Now that's what I call practical archaeology." ;Blue researches Destroy Walls before player #"Your librarians have learned a spell that can break through fortified walls. Give them a slap for not learning it earlier." #"One of your opponents has developed a spell that can break through fortified walls. Typical. Be on your guard." Sound Bytes Trivia * The messages foretelling the impending demise of a rival use the wrong logical operators, so they are more likely to be seen when the rival is thriving. * The messages concerning research landmarks for also appear to be erroneous. *Woodly Rhyme's outtro speech file, BAD15.WAV, makes more sense if renamed to BAD14.WAV to correspond with the previous realm, Sleepiburgh. Tulipscent's outro file, BAD16.WAV (Hassomloch), makes more sense renamed to 15 to correspond with Woodly Rhyme. These files are in the game subdirectory \SOUND\ATLAS\. :: *The names for this level in other languages are as follows: Allayc-Sandrain | row2 = Italian Bosco Quieto | row3 = German Knittelvers | row4 = Dutch Bosrijm | row5 = Polish Sielanków | row6 = Czech | row7 = Swedish TRÄRIMMA | row8 = Russian Вуди-Райм | row9 = Japanese ウッドリー・ライム | row10 = Chinese 林木韵律 / 木诗国 }} Gallery MMAP00015.png|Original map Mmap00015.png|KeeperFX References